cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
God Creation
Developing a new God Cubeaism's main core is specific deities that interlink; these deities provide challenges, roleplaying flavor and building inspiration. Creating a god is a complicated process and not recommended -- it is usually easier to create new optional challenges and interpretations of a god. However, as Cubeaism has not been maintained for a long time, a lot of newer Minecraft concepts are not covered and should eventually have gods created for them. Avoid * Gods devoted around one singular thing unless it has enough room to play around with it (a god of sugar beet is pretty uninteresting, Gluceo has enough insanity themes to add room to him just being a cake god) * Duplicate gods unless they have a complete different outlook on the subject matter (Cynia and Cryosa are very different, but the redstone deities are all basically the same which is bad) * Lore inconsistencies (while a god may claim certain things, it should be noted when it is discrepant with the lore and just a lie of the god: one article has said that Net was a calm father figure despite being insane and banished!) * Challenges without lore, or challenges that are just there to be a challenge (Cubeaism is also a roleplaying environment, not just a series of tasks, and there's no enforcement to ensure you're really following the 'rules' of the challenge) * Gods should not be based on "real life" things, such as Notch, ArchebuS, Herobrine or Jeb_. This is to make it more unique. Herobrine is mentioned, but is not a god: only a follower of Feirgenirb. * You should also probably avoid platform specific challenges, for the same reason as Mods: not everyone has the features. * For mod related deities see Integrating Mods. Do * Have an interesting 'character' for the god (make them unique and interesting to worship with a solid backstory). * Have room to complete the challenges in multiple ways (give lots of room for the player to be creative.) * Allow multiple interpretations of the same deity (this is just a recommendation). * Follow the template for new pages. This will be explained in the Finalizing a God section. * Provide actual challenges, restrictions or interesting things to do, rather than simple things anyone will do throughout the game. Creating the God The new process for creating a god: # Check the list: there are plenty of gods, ensure that there is not one that is similar enough to your idea. If there is one, either add optional challenges with what you want, or begin a discussion thread for rework in the Category Talk, tagging it with a Rework notice box. # Read the lore: ensure that your god fits within the existing lore, allowing you to make your god have relationships with others and make it seem more fitting # Begin crafting an idea. Read the Finalizing a God section and ensure you have all the information that will be required for the god. # Write the idea out in a new god proposal in the forums. If the community supports it and no obvious problems are found, move to the next step. Otherwise continue to craft concepts. # Follow the new template: create a new deity and follow the new deity template, which is explained the Finalizing a God section. Finalizing a God After creating a god concept and it seems to be accepted, you must ensure to properly use the template. The New Deity template, as linked before, is a very complicated template. To use it, open up the source of it and copy paste it into your new article. Do not try to substitute it into the article. You must then change the Main template and the first header in the source to the name of the deity, to ensure when the article is embedded in another it properly shows up. You can then replace the text in the 'general' section with a short, quick recap of the god's theme and mannerisms. This should be one paragraph at most, as it will be embedded in the Theme. Infobox The infobox allows us to simplify down a lot of the information and present it in a pretty manner. This is a required portion of the template and is used to replace a large list that was used in pre-template era gods. There are some things all gods must have in the infobox: * A type. There are multiple types of god right now, and none of them really 'make sense' as of yet. This article will be updated when the type system has been adjusted. Until then, all new gods use the type Spirit or Demon. * A theme: All gods are to be categorized into a fitting theme. A theme list can be found in the main page of the wiki. If you cannot categorize it, put it into the Other Gods theme. * "Deity of" section in the infobox must be filled with their general aspects. Now then, there are a few things that all gods generally have, but they are not required: * Materials the god prefers for building * Biomes the worshippers of a god typically flock in * Weapons and armors are sometimes mandated or banned * Colors a deity prefers its worshippers' buildings or art to be themed in * Shrines worship occurs at; if one is present it must have an image. (Older gods do not require images until the overhaul is complete) * Certain foods may be the only foods you are allowed to eat, or other foods may be banned * Kennings, or titles that they are associated with Lore Then there is lore. All gods should have lore, but certain older gods do not have it yet. Lore should show why a god is like how they are, what they promise to their worshippers, and why their powers and aspects are devoted to their aspects. If a god has more than 3 sentences of lore (which they should: a two or three paragraphs is a good recommended minimum lore length), it should be in a block quote. Certain gods using the new template do not properly have block quoted lore, as the lore sections of all gods are going to be overhauled during the wiki overhaul and they do not hit the length requirement. Challenges Challenges are objectives that the acolytes of your god must complete to either gain favor with your god or to prove their dedication to them. Challenges are split into levels; once you complete a level you gain the title associated with it as an acolyte. This is used to facilitate "church structures" in roleplaying servers and to provide quick progress assessments for Let's Plays. Levels are split into tasks, which are specific things you need to do. Challenges must be based upon the lore of the deity, and do not need to provide challenge but be something that a player would not do standardly. A deity who has a series of challenges where each level is just "Make wood tools", "Make stone tools", and et cetera up to diamond is not interesting. Examples of basic challenges include gathering materials, making shrines, going on quests, or avoiding the use of certain materials, objects, foods, or tools. Navbox Once a theme's starting members have all been converted into the new template, a navbox should be created. Note that the Other Gods theme should never have a navbox. This should follow the "Food-Based God" navbox as an example. It should be added to all deities within the theme, and have them all linked to within it, along with linking to the actual theme itself. The theme itself does not require a navbox, but it should be added to the theme navbox that lists all themes, and have one placed in the article. Category:Wiki